Presents
by hidden angelite
Summary: And inside the present there were banana peels, three weeks old and completely brown with an occasional yellow spot. Throw in a few cigarette butts, after all there were an abundance of them decorating the sidewalks and streets here in New York TS,RS,RS


Author's Notes: This does contain shonen-ai/yaoi, if that is a problem, please do not continue. As for the rest of you, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you, and now, I hope that you all will enjoy. It turned out rather differently than I thought it would, so I do apologize for any inconsistency. Please notify me if there are any, and I will gladly make changes. Thank you, and please take a moment to review.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and any characters thereby related do not belong to me.

': ': Presents :':'

Glitz and Glamour is all New York City ever was. And Central Park and the Square were just like the beautiful wrapping paper on a Christmas or birthday present; the type that really did sparkle, almost holographic-like in style and design. And inside the present there were banana peels, three weeks old and completely brown with an occasional yellow spot. Throw in a few cigarette butts, after all there were an abundance of them decorating the sidewalks and streets here in New York, and maybe a couple gum wrappers with pre-chewed for you convenience gum in them. And hey, just to be nice, a little tacky taxi-cab magnet from one of the gift stores. Ah yes, beautiful New York City in all her youth and glory.

Small feet crunched through the leftover snow-slush from a week or so ago. The weather had changed her mind from day to day in the past week; she didn't seem to realize that it was indeed winter and sixty, almost seventy degrees wasn't acceptable. It only added more material for the global warming fanatics to feast upon and craze over the end of the world. Well, let the end of the world come whenever, so long as it was cold until then. It was best to enjoy the freeze while it lasted. After all, it was all heat and fire in Hell, and, as an accepted fact, he had a one-way nonstop direct flight there as soon as his last breath left his body. His corpse would be buried in the cold, resentful ground, and perhaps that was a plus.

Damn. He knew he should have moved further north. Canada couldn't be too bad, eh?

A hot steamy breath clouded over his face when he let out a resentful puff of indignation. Footprints accompanied by the feet sloshed down another street, further and further away from Town Square and closer and closer the side of town none of the tourists ever wanted to see. Around a building and up a small flight of washed out concrete stairs the boy entered through the faded blue back door.

Modestly taking off a worn in tan jacket, he set it carefully on the hook among the other coats, some of which were yearning to leave, and would be any moment. The others were still chilled from their new arrival. Boots came off and sat comfortably on the floor with the others, the twins side by side and directly under the matching jacket.

This was the real world: the real New York City without its beautiful wrapping paper to cover it all up.

"Hello, Sora," An enchanted hand slipped over his shoulder and around his waist as plush lips pressed against his cheek. "Don't worry, I haven't put my lip gloss on." The voice was soft and entrancing in his ear as the warm breath poured over his goose-bumped skin. "But you're running late." The hand and lips retracted themselves as the newly arrived boy turned to face his addresser.

They were around the same size with a relatively similar appeal. Blue eyes stood out with charcoal eyeliner, a thick base make up to make amends for the stage lighting. His hair was already gelled into blonde spikes. But he had a beautiful smile.

With a certain amount of admiration attached, the first boy noted the only thing missing really was the lip gloss, though suspiciously enough that was most likely purposeful. How would the night go without a greeting kiss? Certainly not well. Or, they really didn't know, but there was no sense in trying it either, was there.

When this type of relationship had developed, neither would be able to say specifically if you asked them. To say it came with the job was a lie, and to say that one or the other was particularly extroverted in that manner would be as well. It was special, and enjoyable, and that, right now, was all that mattered. Some might chalk it up to some sort of fate, other to chemistry. But as far as they were concerned, they might have as well have their piece of Heaven while he had the chance.

A glance at the clock, and it really was later than Sora had thought. A quick kiss lips to lips and the brunette moved over to his personal vanity set.

It had nothing to do with vanity, this job. It had to do with money, and getting by. Tidus had offered before for the boy to board with him and his other roommate: split the rent three ways and it'd be the best for all of them, but there was a certain loss of individuality in it. So far there was individuality, a meager living but he was the king of the small, cluttered closet of an apartment with a working heater and air conditioner. But if he did go with them, he could get a different job; a waiter perhaps at that little restaurant down the street. What was its name? Botolio's? Italian, Sora remembered, however he had never eaten there. But it was one of the few good smells that haunted the back streets of the City.

The mirror had a scant few pictures stuck into the sides of the brackets holding the polished glass together and upright. One of he and his sister when they were little and still living their naïve lives in rural Nebraska, another more recent happy photo of Tidus, Riku, and himself in the middle grinning like they'd just won the lottery and taxes weren't taking more than their share of it. Lets have a round for everyone here! And on the other side, a photo from when he first moved to New York City with the brilliant sparkle of the wrapping paper left laughing in his eyes. It was his favorite picture. A soft smile adorned his features, eyes unmarred by the stains of heavy eyeliner base, and a peaceful, relaxed leaning posture against the Balto statue in

Central Park. That was the only time he had actually gone to Central Park. He moved to the big apple back in, when was it, well, three years ago just about. Figures, that one of the most pleasant places in the city, the little oasis where the air was almost healthy, and there was only one, short memory for it. That's life. Or the only life he supposed he was going to know now.

Powder, eyeliner, and lip gloss later, a brand new face looked back in the vanity mirror. This wasn't the face of vanity; this was the face of a worn out New Yorker who never really could catch up. A worn out New Yorker who just got knocked about by fate in the City that Never Sleeps. Well, money was money, and some one has to be the bottom of the totem pole. Without it, all the guys at the top of the pyramid wouldn't be able get that far.

Pounding bass ricocheted off the walls and through the sweaty bodies that occupied the floor. He had been here once when there was almost no one there one night, and it was funny how different the acoustics were with less people. It was somehow so much more beautiful.

With the change in song, noticed by the dancers only, Tidus and Sora, leather bound together, moved onstage with practiced movements to begin their act.

Caressing and seductive movements, smooth, like water over water they delivered their routine. This was the easy one, just the turn on which would make them a hot catch later for a few extra bucks in their pockets. Mmm, moan, that's right, and step, and then grind back into him at the beat of the bass. Yes, the bass, the hypnotizing rhythm, fall into our spell, beat, beat, beat. It's a good thing you left your wife at home, sir, you would hate for her to have to see you like this; completely sloshed and that bulge there in your pants? It is growing as you keep watching us. And you, little lady, I bet you are not even old enough to be in here legally, but I won't tell the bouncer or your fiancé.

Flecks of silver splashed at the corner of his eyes. Riku. Private dancing tonight? Well aren't you a lucky dog, and that group there certainly doesn't seem to mind at all. That's right, bend over and give her a kiss, Riku, draw her in with your elegant eyes, and shift a little bit to the left: your backside isn't quite in

his face. Very good. Very good. Always a job well done. Nnng, and Tidus! Anng, groan for them, turn them on. Bring them back for more.

Of course, as the two strikingly similar boys ground together there was no turn on. Not for themselves. No this was a practiced dance.

Even though they'd had sex a few times in the past, they were on stage now. They were working now. There's never any fun in working. Ah yes, wink, I'll see you after this, babe. We don't need a room, just move back into the shadows over there; no one has to know. No one has to know. No one ever has to know. Kiss, tongue, groping hands, yes this was work. This was money. Welcome to New York City, let me give you a

private, personal, tantalizing tour. Then we can hit the streets right after this. Right after…

The dispersement started around three or four in the morning, a little later than usual. Must have been big fat paycheck Friday. Go ahead, darling, hand over those little green papers, dead presidents never did anyone any good. Don't feel guilty, baby, you're helping out.

Near the back of the dance floor, still sober, the over made-up and fictitiously flirtatious Sora found his next victim. Beautiful, lovely, prince of dreams.

Hair similar to his own, with a certain flair off to the side in a dirty blonde tone, the boy was probably the only one here left sober at this time of night. He was isolated, sitting back and almost praying not to be noticed. Who had dragged him here? A glance around and there was no one nearby. Well no one sober or looking like they had any connection. For the boy's sake he hoped it wasn't one of the nearby pairs with tongues down each other's throats. 'You want to come to a great place with me?' 'Okay' 'Meet Laura, I've never seen her but her tongue should be in the circus it can do so many tricks.' It really was disgusting. Someone had brought him and dumped him to fend for himself.

Well Beautiful, no reason for that face, you just need to get laid. Distantly, almost unconsciously the boy was jealous of the unmade-up face without the glitter without base makeup. Just a genuine face without the wrapping paper. And the actual contents of the gift didn't look too bad.

Waltzing over, leather bound hands dripping with glitter wrapped around the unsuspecting boy's neck from behind. With a choked breath and wide eyes he struggled in the chair and stilled rapidly at the breath ghosting over his right ear.

"Hey Prince Charming," punctuating it with a small kiss to the neck "you look kind of lonely" This would have been the part where he drew circles on the chest of his catch for the day. But this little fish was trying to stay off the menu, and when not in their schools, little fish are rather skittish.

"Uhm," blushing and flustered "n-no, I just—I'm waiting for someone, this really isn't my thing you know, not that, I mean, not that it's a bad thing, it's just not, not—I've never done anything like—"

"Shhh" a finger to his lips, yes this boy definitely needed a lay, "I know what you mean," kiss to the cheek, just as dry as the one Tidus had offered him earlier then moving to nuzzle his neck. "Why don't you start with your name?"

"Um, Roxas…w-what's your—ah!" Sora moved down to his collarbone, practically bent completely over the boy. "Roxas…what a pretty name for such a pretty guy."

"Uhm, hey, look, really, I don't have much cash on me, so it'd probably be better if you just—" The brunette slid his hands away from the boy's neck and he seemed much more relieved only to find them slipping their way into his pockets and pulling out a leather wallet.

Opening it, the dancer flipped through the green there. A hundred dollars or so give or take. Probably had just come from the bank with the intention of a couple drinks. But it looked like he had not even got that far based on the simple glass of tea in front of the guy.

"It's fine," slipping the money from the brown leather and into the black leather of his own outfit. "Let me give you a little…magic carpet ride."

Sora kissed the boy beneath him passionately, moving his tongue into the other's mouth and sensuously rubbed against him. Nnng yes, this might just work out nicely…he had not been such a hard catch after all. So much for the chase…but this works every time. Casual movements brought the boy to sit on the other's lap to begin his next stage of work.

Back through the blanketing doors to backstage, it was probably close to six in the morning. Collapsing in front of the mirror, with a little extra spending money in his pockets, Sora bent before the happy pictures and began the ritual. The ritual of taking it off. The makeup remover was magic, but the stains were still there. It would take several years of not wearing it to make up for this to all go away. He wouldn't be able to wait on people with their Italian food with a face like this one. No one wanted a face like this one. They just wanted the favors he could provide. Even the little Roxas only wanted the favors.

A different pair arms slipped about his tiny waist and from the vanity stool the boy gazed into the owner's mirror-eyes.

"You look tired."

" A little."

"You want to come back with me an' Tidus?" The strong hand moved from its comforting spot on the boy's hips down to draw a masterpiece of circles on his inner thigh.

Sora pushed him away.

"Nah, that's okay. You guys have fun. I'm going home. I'm tired."

Riku nodded in the mirror and pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's stained cheek. The opposite cheek that Tidus had greeted him with. He sighed as it turned into a trail down his neck and shoulder, leaving the evidence of sleek lip gloss in their wake

"Nnn, Riku, please…I'm tired. Let me just—nnn—go home."

"Okay. Night, Pearl." And almost as an after thought, as though he was reading the skeptical dancers own mind, he added into the boy's neck "You really are a diamond in the rough. You're different that the rest of them." Kiss, and he left. He left him with the make up stains in the dark light of his own vanity set.

You sure did hit the big time, Sora. Right there living that American Dream you were chasing all along. Let's go to Broadway and grapevine down Easy Street. Mom and Dad may even come up and see a performance. You're such a star that you could get them front row center.

Who would have thought, when he had left Nebraska and headed out for the big time that little Sora would find himself in a rundown night club, giving a blow job for a little extra cash.

So much for that American Dream. So much for America herself. And so much for those dead presidents…that's all they were good for. Only if they were dead, cause the live ones never made it any easier. Presidents and democracy. Those are just the ribbon on the wrapping paper. Sometimes they're even more fancy than the paper. Like the big puffy ones that just stick straight up from the middle of the gift.

Picking up his jacket and slipping it over the revealing leather outfit and his small shoulders, in the dim lighting he found that one of his neatly aligned shoes had been kicked over. He pulled them on over his tired feet and stood before the door. "Exit Only"

And now he would go out into the sunlight. Out into the world, and fade away from his position. He would become a part of that lonely sea of nobodies…because he was a nobody…just a nobody who had to pay the rent for his dream house with the white picket fence, the dog, and two happy children.

Another day. Another Dollar. Another life. Another dream. And who knows, maybe tomorrow, right Annie? Maybe the sun will come out tomorrow.

But it didn't matter. The ice would be thinner tomorrow; the slush would keep going away. The global warming craze would continue. And so would his working the nights. And maybe the silver lining was Tidus or Riku? Maybe. Maybe. Who was he kidding about having a slice of Heaven. There would never be Heaven. Not for him. Just what it was. And right then, he needed to go and pay the rent, because the eviction notice on his door was just crying out to be heard. "Pay me! Pay me!" Only one day left. One day. One more day of the American Nightmare before he went and started a new one. A new one with all the same lyrics.

:':' Owari ': ':

Please review: constructive criticism is the best thank you.


End file.
